1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to power devices and more particularly a device utilizing a DC electric motor and pump assembly associated with a hydraulic fluid supply and a rotary hydraulic motor including a unique housing, rotor and gearing assembly associated with the supply reservoir for the circulating liquid for producing output torque on a drive shaft combined with an electrical assembly for supplying electrical energy to the DC motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices utilizing hydraulic motors or turbine-like devices for converting energy in a pressurized hydraulic liquid to mechanical energy have been used as has various types of engines or other means for supplying pressurized hydraulic fluid. While such devices have received some degree of acceptance, such devices usually employ an engine which utilizes gasoline, Diesel fuel or other combustible materials and, in some instances, are relatively inefficient in converting energy into mechanical output.